


Beacon Pines Drabble Collection

by Rubyya



Category: Beacon Pines (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: A collection of short writing pieces belong to the video game Beacon Pines.
Relationships: Ilona (Beacon Pines)/Nelly (Beacon Pines)





	1. Beck & Family

"Mom!" Beck yelled down the hallway.  
"Yes?" two voices yelled back, both giggling when they heard the other.  
"Which one of us did you need?" Nelly asked from the couch where she'd been reading.  
"Either one of you guys. I wanted to know if I could go out."  
"Out where?" Ilona asked, leaning against the wall.  
"Outside."  
"Oh! Did you make some friends yesterday?" Nelly asked, now against the wall as well.  
"I, uh, guess I did," Beck said, looking down at the wooden flooring.  
Unbeknownst to her, her mom's shared a look. They'd been so worried about Beck during the move. It was hard enough to move, even harder to move somewhere they didn't know anyone. Beck wasn't the most social of people, and yet here she was, only a day in and she'd already made a friend.  
"Just make sure you're home in time for dinner," Ilona told her, "It's my turn to cook. It'll be an adventure!"  
"It would be less of an adventure if you looked at the end result before you started the recipe," Nelly sighed.  
"It's no fun like that," Ilona teased.  
Beck smiled, tying her shoes as her moms lovingly bickered. It was a new place, but it felt much the same as their old home. Books littered around everywhere along with crafts Beck had made when she was younger. And now she had made a friend. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she had originally thought.


	2. Pride

"Morning Luka."  
"Morning Rolo," Luka replied, before shaking his head a little, "Why are you wearing all those pins?"  
"It's Pride Day! I wanted to support all the flags!" Rolo spun around a little as if to show off the sheer number of pins that had been added to his overalls.  
Luka tilted his head a little, "You do know most people just wear the flag that represents them?"  
Rolo seemed to deflate at that, "Oh. But what if I don't have one? Can I just be all of them?"  
Luka couldn't help but laugh, "I think some of the flags contradict each other but there certainly isn't anyone stopping you from trying."  
"Alright!" Rolo bounced, "Now I just gotta figure out what they all mean."


	3. Big Sister Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolo is missing, and Roxy isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this me projecting myself onto Roxy a bit? Yeah. I understand her reaction in the demo to Rolo going missing. It's every big sister's fear.

Rolo wasn't home. Roxy double checked all the rooms just to make sure she hadn't missed him, even bursting into his room without knocking. He wasn't there. She could tell her parents were worried as well but they tried to brush it off. Rolo had come home late before, sometimes even after getting lost in the forest. Roxy felt that something was different this time. She felt that something had happened to Rolo. As the sun set she grabbed a flashlight and wandered around the town, asking and searching and shaking. No one had seen him since that morning when he had passed through with Luka.

As far as she could tell Mr. Nuncreed was the last person to have seen Rolo, and that was only in passing. Roxy even passed by all the spots Luka frequented on the off chance the two boys were hiding there. No luck. Her last option was the tree where Luka's dad was buried, and when she saw no one, she broke down. For all Roxy said, she loved her brother to pieces. He was probably the most important person in her life. Fitz found her there, crying against a tree root.

"You want to talk?" she asked, sighing when Roxy shook her head.

Without another word Fitz slid down next to Roxy and embraced her in a hug. The two sat there in the near darkness as Roxy's whole body shook. Fitz held tight as tears and snot wetted her shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" Fitz asked.

"No," Roxy still shook, from crying or adrenaline Fitz couldn't tell.

"You get like this every time Rolo is home a little later. I'm sure he'll come back at some ungodly hour saying he got lost and you'll berate him and then give him a huge hug and not let him out of your sight for the day, just like always," Fitz assured, rubbing Roxy's back.

"It feels different this time."

A brief image shot through Roxy's head, a hazmat suit, green goo, her brother. It was enough to hurt her head.

"Well, you aren't going to find him in the darkness. Go to sleep, get some rest. If by some chance he's not home in the morning you can go ask Luka. Those two are inseparable."

"You always give the best advice," Roxy laughed, wiping the emerging tears from her eyes.

"I try," Fitz held out a hand that Roxy took, holding the entire way home.

As Roxy got ready for bed she replayed Fitz's words in her head over and over. Just like always. This was going to be just like always. And then it wasn't.


End file.
